Nororism
Nororism (Isokyrian: ᚾᛟᚱᛟᚱᛁᛋᛗ) is the state ideology of Isokyria. Created by Christian Robertsson, it promotes a Isokyrian nation united by its Nordic cultural traditions which is protected by a strong state that upholds a solid moral code that combats what Robertsson saw as "degenerate behaviors" which he believed threaten a nation's well being. In 1943, he wrote the Manifesto of Isokyric Thought which summarizes Nororist political and social theory. Robertsson divides the manuscript into three parts concerning the nature of the nation, the organization of the economy, and the ingredients for a healthy society. Robertsson also discusses religion, race, and gender. The book was required reading in schools from the year it was published and it has been described somewhat pejoratively as the 'Isokyrian Bible'. The Isokyrian Nororist Party is the political representative of the ideology and is the only legal party in Isokyria. The Chairman of the Nororist Party is the country's de facto head of state, currently Eydis Stefanic, elected in 2016. On the left-right spectrum, it is usually placed on the far-right end. Theory The Nation Robertsson defined the nation as "A tribe of persons who share the same cultural values and roots who cooperate for the betterment of themselves and their tribe as a whole." He saw restoring Isokyrian culture as the most important step towards achieving an ideal Isokyrian nation. The Isokyrian language became a personal pet project of Robertsson's. He was fascinated by runes and made them the Isokyrian language's alphabet when he re-introduced it in 1941. Norse mythology was also important to Robertsson and while he was a Protestant, he consented to, and even encouraged, the construction of temples that worshiped Norse gods such as Thor and Odin. The Economy Robertsson viewed Isokyria as in a two-fronted war between the "parasitic that drain the nation of wealth" and the "cultural that seek to impose a totalitarian and unnatural view of equality." Nororism was therefore presented as a viable alternative to these two systems by combining positive elements of both, such as workers receiving the full value of their labor as found in and the efficiency and productivity of markets found in capitalism. Robertsson took inspiration from existing nationalist movements in Germany and Italy and developed a system similar to national syndicalism in which enterprises are owned by the workers through worker syndicates. Robertsson reserved this system for sectors of the economy he considered to be the most important, such as utilities, agriculture, and finance. He left distribution to fully private firms only on the condition they put the interests of the nation first. Society Robertsson believed one of society's primary roles in human interaction was to enforce certain behaviors that would benefit the nation. Because of this, he saw it necessary to ensure the Isokyrian society had the proper guidelines to enforce in order to maximize the strength of the Isokyrian nation. He derided what he referred to as "degenerate" behaviors which included drunkenness, promiscuity, gambling, and a lust for wealth. He wrote that people are most vulnerable to carnal desires and therefore established a strict code on sexual ethics, condemning pre-marital sexual intercourse and discouraging the use of contraceptives. He believed sex served two purposes which are to bring a husband and wife closer together and to produce children that will be raised into productive members of the nation. Any desires that contradicted this view were considered perverse and degenerate. Homosexuality was an especially adverse desire according to Robertsson but he disagreed with other traditionalists on how it should be handled. Robertsson argued it was a serious mental disorder and should be treated with thorough care. He condemned the Nazis' treatment of homosexuals in Germany, stating "Putting a man to death for desires that cannot be helped is a greater abomination homosexuality". He had, however, less sympathy for those who fully indulged in their desires and refused treatment. Religion While he projected an image of being a devout Christian, privately Robertsson had a mixed view of religion. He admired the ridged moral codes religion established but held disdain for religious leadership, viewing it as a "collection of charlatans and snake oil salesmen." Some witnesses close to Robertsson say he believed in God but expressed doubt regarding the validity around Jesus' divinity or Muhammad's prophethood. Historians have been further perplexed over his apparent enthusiasm for pre-Christian Norse folk religion. Race The largest split between Nororism and Nazism was surrounding race. Robertsson believed racism is counterproductive, creates strife and disrupts the unity of the nation. He rejected Nazi racial science and strongly condemned the . He also supported the civil rights movement in the United States. While he expressed anti-British sentiment on several occasions, he elaborated these views were based purely on resentment accrued during the British rule of Isokyria. History Robertsson took inspiration from existing nationalist and fascist movements, particularly in Germany and Italy. Works such as were part of Robertsson's collection. Disagreements he had with helped Robertsson develop his ideology that would he would eventually call Nororism. Over the years, Robertsson began writing notes that were edited into Manifesto of Isokyric Thought which he initially sold for 50p a copy. Activism All Nororist activism occurs within Isokyria as Robertsson once stated that Nororism was designed specifically for the Isokyrian nation and cannot, and should not, be applied to the world at large. He believed it was up to other nations to discover their own path to unity. Small Nororist groups founded outside Isokyria were denounced by Robertsson. Criticism Nororism has been criticized on many different grounds from both left-wing and right-wing sources. American conservative author Charles C. Fitzgerald, while writing about Nororism, referred to it as "An utter affront to freedom and completely distorted view of traditionalist politics". Feminist commentators have criticized Nororism as a "Deeply misogynist belief system that supports the most harmful aspects of the patriarchal system." Its views towards homosexuality have also been condemned from all fronts, especially in modern times as acceptance of LGBT persons has grown. Comparisons to fascism Nororism has been strongly criticized as being a fascist ideology, however some historians argue that this is not an accurate comparison, as the two ideologies are quite distinct. While both are rooted in strong nationalism and skepticism towards globalist capitalism and socialism, the Nororist ideology does not make any claim to racial or national superiority. Robertsson himself lamented this confusion in a few of his journal entries. An entry written in 1940 reads: Others however, disagree with this assessment, arguing that Nororism and fascism share the same core principles and pointing out any differences between the two, however minor, is simply an attempt at distancing Nororism from the failed history of fascism. Category:Isokyria